


A Lack Of Elegance

by tangerinetango



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Other, Self-Insert, bc I am big stupid and instead of actually doing my assignment I wrote this, i wrote this for a grade, shoot me, so it had to be turned in, this is a widdle old with very little editing besides some small tweaks, yes this absolutely reads like I was horny while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinetango/pseuds/tangerinetango
Summary: The charmingly odd relationship between Tyki and Rem with the added twist of vampires.





	A Lack Of Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> it’s just a vampire au from like last year I just edited it and I want it out of my notes bc I am very tired of seeing “Kjwkejekwje vampire au bc I’m gay” to remind me of the fact that my writing teacher had to read this

Rem was currently on top of Tyki, straddling him across his midsection with their fangs dug deep into his neck. Their idle hands finding a place on either side of his head gripping the soft sheets of the bed tightly. His left hand had somehow made its way into their dark hair, petting them softly. He could hear their breathing, which had been so heavy mere moments ago, getting softer as they greedily drank his blood.

A small smirk played at his lips, “Slow down, Rem, I’m not going anywhere.”

Rem gave a soft growl in response to his teasing words. Sinking their hungry teeth deeper into his neck causing him to wince lightly. He had almost been tempted to laugh at their possessive actions, but instead he bit back his laughter and started rubbing calming circles on their back, “Shh, I’m only joking,” he cooed softly, “I know you’re hungry just try and slow down so you don’t make yourself sick.”

Tyki felt the sensation of Rem’s fanged mouth leave his neck and be quickly replaced with a hot tongue. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize that Rem, in the softest sense, was trying to clean the wound they’d given him. It reminded him of a cat in the strangest kind of way.

His golden gaze flitted over their small figure, “You don’t have to stop if you’re still hungry, I just didn’t want you to make yourself puke.”

Rem pushed themselves up, the mattress beneath the two squeaking in protest as they did so. Carefully sitting back on his hips Rem looked down at him. It was then Tyki took in their visage, everything from the wisps of dark hair that stuck up and their messy collar to the gruesome red that stained their lips and dribbled down their chin.

Ah, that truly was the face of beauty. He thought as he propped himself up on his elbows with a grunt.

“Aren’t you hungry?” they asked, the smallest hint of concern laced in their voice.

Tyki blinked in response, before letting out a loud laugh. Throwing his head back, making the sound carry in the room like Rem had told him a joke. It was just a little difficult to take a question about his wellbeing seriously when they had his blood dripping down their chin.

“What’s so funny? Did I do something?!” Rem asked. Leaning forward causing droplets of blood to splatter onto his, now wrinkled shirt.

“It’s just, so hard to take you seriously when you look like that,” he said in between chuckles.

Rem furrowed their brows before realizing what he was referring to. His blood was on their face, like some sort of nightmarish clown makeup. Rem wiped at their mouth with the back of their hand a few times in hopes of cleaning the mess. All they managed to do was smear the scarlet gore across their face.

Instead of helping Rem clean their face, Tyki reached out and poked their side lightly with a smirk. An indication for them to move off of him so he could sit up. Rem narrowed their eyes and pouted, letting out a low whine of protest as they slowly crawled off Tyki. Careful not to hurt him in the process with a misplaced hand. Sitting back on their knees in front of him rather than on top of him.

“Hnn, I was trying to be nice,” Rem complained, attempting to smooth down the skirt of their dress.

“I know,” he stretched his neck to the left and to the right, “you’re actually kind of vicious for a little thing.”

“I am not!” They disagreed, “I‘m actually quite gentle, prim, and proper!”

Tyki rubbed the side of his neck where Rem had bitten him. A small bit of discomfort shone in his eyes as his fingers ran over the bruises on his neck. Rem sure did a number on him, leaving a long lasting impression on his neck. Even for a stronger vampire like him, this kind of stung.

“Say that to my neck,” he retorted, “and I won’t even bother pointing out the mess you made,” he gestured widely to Rem’s entire upper body.

Rem placed a hand on their chest in mock offense, scoffing at Tyki’s words, “Like you’re any more of a gentleman than I am a lady!”

He chuckled in response, “Ah, but I never said I was a gentleman.”

“Well since you’re a nobleman you should at least try and act like one!”

Tyki reached out and poked Rem’s nose causing them to crinkle their nose in response, “If I was a gentleman I couldn’t do this.”

“Do wha—“ Rem was abruptly cut off when Tyki shoved them off the bed and onto the floor with a soft thump. They were caught in a tangled heap of soft blankets and their own skirts. They looked an even bigger mess than how they had originally started.

“That was unnecessary, Mikk!”

“It was funny though...”

“Was not! You didn’t even laugh!”

“No, no it totally was,” he peered over the edge of the bed resting his head in his palm, “you just don’t get it.”

Rem huffed indignantly, “You’re such a child.”

“And yet, you love me.”

“In theory...”

“Rem!”


End file.
